Briaroc
Medium City (with 2d4 districts, 4d4 streets, 6d6 people) Suggested Use: Use these tables for inspiration or roll them up randomly. Some of the tables could be rolled more. d10 Geography The city grew up around... : A well-traveled crossroads. d20 Resources The city is near a region ideal for mining, growing, or grazing... : Iron ore. d20 Culture The city is known for its... : Suggestive dancing. d10 Government The city is ruled by... : The leaders of a religious order. d20 Historical Event The city experienced... : Mass conversions. d12 Threats The people of the city are fearful of (leaders and commonfolk may fear different things)... : A dragon or legendary beast. d10 Defenses The city is defended by... : A huge, fortress or citadel within the city. d12 Law Enforcement The laws are... : Enforced by a cheerful drunken sheriff. d20 Power Players Within or outside the government, power is held by... : A secret society of lorekeepers. 2d4 Landmarks/Districts : 5''' '''(1) Landmark/District d20 Landmark: You see a/an... : (d4) Memorial: mausoleum d20 This part of the city is the... : Residential district, middle class. (2) Landmark/District d20 Landmark: You see a/an... : Common or greenway. d20 This part of the city is the... : Residential district, middle class. (3) Landmark/District d20 Landmark: You see a/an... : (d6) Monument: colossus d20 This part of the city is the... : Docks district. (4) Landmark/District d20 Landmark: You see a/an... : Pier, marina, or traveler's bazaar. d20 This part of the city is the... : Ethnic enclave. (5) Landmark/District d20 Landmark: You see a/an... : Ancient ruin. d20 This part of the city is the... : Theater district. 4d4 Street Names : 9''' '''(1) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d12) : Anvil Street (2) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d12) : Bush Street (3) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d6) : Circle Street (4) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d8) : Crestline Way (5) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d8) : Bluff Street (6) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d8) : Stockyard Street (7) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d8) : Bath Street (8) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d8) : Ranchers Road (9) Street Name d20 The locals call this street... : (d6) : Borderline Road 6d6 Amount of d50 Town Inhabitants : 25 (1) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Bardina d264 Surname : Zachard d479 Personality : Disagreeable and Religious d4 The shopkeeper is... : Visibly perturbed. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Share some wine and chat. (2) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Lilian d264 Surname : Highdane d479 Personality : Studious and Talkative d4 The shopkeeper is... : Nervously looking about. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Share some wine and chat. (3) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Dryden d264 Surname : Meadowspark d479 Personality : Curious and Brilliant d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A protected bay. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A sandy or rocky beach. d8 The fisherman uses... : A rod and reel with a lure. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : With an experienced fisherman. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : Drinking companions. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : A dragon tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A gold tooth. (4) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Verya d264 Surname : Bethly d479 Personality : Immodest and Virtuous d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A large lake. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A sandy or rocky beach. d8 The fisherman uses... : Baited lines and baited traps. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : Alone, while whistling or humming. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : Rumors of new locations to fish. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : An anchor tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A handkerchief tied atop the head. (5) Traveler d986 First Name : Lyndsey d264 Surname : Greatbender d479 Personality : Opinionated and Strong d8 The traveler is... : A minstrel. d10 The traveler is seeking... : An audience to entertain. (6) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Werymn d264 Surname : Pineorb d479 Personality : Gloomy and Assertive d4 The shopkeeper is... : Bored. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Share some wine and chat. (7) Squire d986 First Name : Nikpal d264 Surname : Singleforce d479 Personality : Tempermental and Witty d12 The servant is... : A frightened link boy. d6 The servant works for... : A chance to escape from life imprisonment. d8 On the servant’s face is... : A large wart. (8) Traveler d986 First Name : Lyndsey d264 Surname : Coldhelm d479 Personality : Curious and Gullible d8 The traveler is... : A pilgrim. d10 The traveler is seeking... : Accomplices on a quest. (9) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Nikpal d264 Surname : Stonesteel d479 Personality : Mature and Cold d8 The peasant is... : A middle-aged farmer. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Purchase or distribute crops. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d8) Dairy or eggs: sheep's milk (10) Barkeep/Barmaid d986 First Name : Hezak d264 Surname : Dragonore d479 Personality : Simple and Clean d8 The server greets you with... : A pretty smile. d6 The server is looking for... : A big tip. d4 The server carries... : A filthy rag. (11) Harlot d443 Female First Name : Kana d264 Surname : Treebreeze d479 Personality : Tenacious and Courteous d10 The harlot is... : The bastard daughter of a noble house. d6 Everyone is beautiful; the harlot has... : A clean satin gown. d8 No one is flawless; the harlot has... : Crooked teeth. d4 The harlot's flaw is... : Intimidating. d6 The harlot is particularly skilled at... : Drinking and swearing. d6 The harlot is looking to... : Secure a marriage to get out of this place. (12) Squire d986 First Name : Fydar d264 Surname : Reginferum d479 Personality : Intolerant and Angry d12 The servant is... : A mysterious foreigner. d6 The servant works for... : The training and advancement opportunities. d8 On the servant’s face is... : A long, hooked nose. (13) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Merkesh d264 Surname : Dragonore d479 Personality : Forgetful and Cruel d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A small pond. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A pier or bridge. d8 The fisherman uses... : A rod and reel with a lure. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : With an apprentice fisherman. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : Fishing companions. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : An anchor tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A long, hooked nose. (14) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Kelsea d264 Surname : Lybando d479 Personality : Strong and Intimidating d8 The peasant is... : A farm boy. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Help locate a missing person. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d8) Dairy or eggs: mild cheese (15) Noble d986 First Name : Bliss d264 Surname : Summerdoom d479 Personality : Jealous and Patriotic d6 The noble is... : A knight. d6 The noble seeks someone to... : Have a good time with. d6 The noble carries... : Several inventories and invoices. d100 Lineage. This noble is... : Descended from an ancient noble house famous for its trading empire. d20 Race. This noble is… : Human d20 Position. This noble is... : A bastard son or daughter of the head of the house d50 Secrets and motivation. This noble is... : (d6) Seeking to retrieve their lover from: the arms of another d100 Outward appearance and presentation. This noble... : (d4) Has a prominent tattoo of: a holy symbol d50 Quirks and interests. This noble… : Faints at the sight of blood. (16) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Mythil d264 Surname : Baldhelmson d479 Personality : Debonair and Intolerant d8 The peasant is... : A tough farmwife. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Help locate a missing beast. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d8) Fruits: raspberries (17) Apprentice Crafter d986 First Name : Bolrock d264 Surname : Steelcut d479 Personality : Immodest and Virtuous d4 The apprentice is... : Nervously looking about. d4 The apprentice seeks someone to... : Purchase an item made by the apprentice. (18) Traveler d986 First Name : Mudon d264 Surname : Saurmaul d479 Personality : Disciplined and Shallow d8 The traveler is... : A refugee. d10 The traveler is seeking... : A permanent home. (19) Traveler d986 First Name : Cos d264 Surname : Fourstrength d479 Personality : Brash and Know-it-all d8 The traveler is... : A peddler. d10 The traveler is seeking... : Drinking companions. (20) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Kirder d264 Surname : Tallbrand d479 Personality : Silent and Verbose d4 The shopkeeper is... : Eager to help. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Listen to some whining. (21) Stable Hand d986 First Name : Kirder d264 Surname : Talldraft d479 Personality : Uncooperative and Charmer d4 The stable hand is... : The son of another servant in the castle. d4 The stable hand has... : An awkward gait. d4 The stable hand wants to... : Avoid being kicked by a horse. (22) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Rythern d264 Surname : Bethly d479 Personality : Sadistic and Verbose d8 The peasant is... : A tough farmwife. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Help locate a missing beast. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d8) Dairy or eggs: cow's milk (23) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Beba d264 Surname : Goreswift d479 Personality : Creepy and Strong d8 The peasant is... : A young farmer. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Purchase or distribute crops. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d6) Grains: barley (24) Traveler d986 First Name : Kodof d264 Surname : Spiritstrike d479 Personality : Manipulative and Observant d8 The traveler is... : A minstrel. d10 The traveler is seeking... : A long lost friend. (25) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Jespar d264 Surname : Chardloc d479 Personality : Deceitful and Self-Centered d10 The fisherman fishes in... : The open ocean. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A sandy or rocky beach. d8 The fisherman uses... : Baited lines and baited traps. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : Alone, while whistling or humming. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : A new apprentice. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : A dragon tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A gold tooth.